Nothing Will Stop Us
by RonaldGranger
Summary: Follow Ron and Hermione life 7 years after the battle. The good and the bad moments and discover how love can go over all the bad things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first attempt of doing a Harry Potter fanfiction so please review. Tell me what you think, it doesn't matter it it's good or bad. Constructive criticism is well received. And if you have any ideas or suggestions you can also tell me.**

**Thank you. Love you all.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

She was washing the dishes without magic; she preferred that way because she thought it left them cleaner. She was listening to the radio while she sang the songs she knew. She stopped washing the dishes and admired the ring in her finger. It was simple, yet beautiful, just like him. Hermione Weasley, that was her new name since two years ago. She felt so happy; she had the life she had always dreamt of. A perfect, cute and caring husband, a nice house, a high place at the Ministry of Magic and she was now safe. No more death eaters, no more running from Voldemort and all the evil of the magic world.

She smiled at herself when she touched her belly. That baby, her son or daughter, she still didn't know, was the proof of Ron and her love.

Suddenly she felt a great pain inside her, she dropped the dishes and fell to the floor.

Ron Weasley was sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet when he heard a loud and harsh sound coming from the kitchen. He knew Hermione was there washing the dishes because they had had dinner minutes before. He stood up and run to the kitchen. As soon as he got to the door he saw his wife on the floor crying, there was blood on the floor around her.

"Hermione! What happened?" He asked concerned when he got near her.

"The… baby… I don't know… what… happened." Hermione said between sobs.

"The baby? But … how are you?"

"I'm fine… it's just" but she started screaming in agony.

Ron was scared; he had never seen her this way. She was strong, brave and she never screamed unless she was having an argument.

"HERMIONE LISTEN TO ME!" but she didn't stop screaming. She was holding her belly with such force Ron was scared she was going to rip her skin. "STOP! LOOK AT ME!"

"Ronald take me to St. Mungo's" It was an order. Her voice was shaking but it demanded something.

Ron helped her stood up and carried her to the fireplace and with green flames around them they got to St. Mungo's.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! THIS IS AN URGENCY!" Ron shouted. He was trembling. His arms and his shirt were covered with Hermione's blood. She was now calm but she had no forces, so he had to hold her up.

"Please Ron, I beg you, find someone now." Hermione said in a whisper.

He looked at her. Her eyes were dark and she was crying. She looked pale and her skin felt cold. He couldn't contain the tears that were forming in his eyes and he began to cry. It was all so confusing, he didn't know what had happened, all he could see was that his wife, the woman of his dreams was suffering and he had to do something quickly.

"PLEASE SOMEONE!" Ron shouted a last time and a healer went to his aid.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know. She was fine and then she fell to the floor. There was blood everywhere and she is not okay. Please help me."

"We'll do what we can." The healer said and helped Ron put Hermione on a stretcher.

"One last thing! She's pregnant. She said something about the baby." Ron said. The healer nodded and disappeared taking Hermione through the corridor.

Ron waited for the healer after owling the Potters, his parents and Hermione's parents. Twenty minutes later he saw Harry running in the corridor with Ginny behind him.

"What happened Ron? I got your owl." Said Harry trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not really sure. Hermione was fine and then she fell to the floor and there was too much blood. She was screaming Harry. It was horrible. Thanks for coming."

"Of course we came. You're my brother and Hermione is like a sister to me. And you both are Harry's best friends." Said Ginny stroking her 5 months of pregnant belly.

They sat together in silence. Minutes later other members of the family were arriving. All of them were very worried but expressed their support for Ron and Hermione. After what seemed a whole year, the healer came to the waiting area.

"Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes?" said Ron standing up and approaching the healer.

"Mr. Weasley I have news. But I would like to talk in private." Said the healer pointing to Ron's family.

Ron followed the healer into his office.

"Please sit down. I have news, bad news about your wife Mr. Weasley."

"What?" asked Ron, his voice trembling "Is she alive?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley is alive. But pitifully your baby is dead."

Ron felt like a big pail of cold water ran through his veins. His baby, their baby, was dead. All the happiness they have felt since they realized they were going to be parents had just vanished away.

"How?"

"This is not common. We don't have many patients like your wife. She is a very strong woman. But first I have to ask you something, I just want to confirm my suspicions." Ron nodded "Has your wife been under the cruciatus curse?"

"Yes. But please, this has something to do with what happened to Hermione? If not, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Mr. Weasley, let me explain you. As I said, this is not common. Sometimes, when a person has been under the cruciatus curse, it leaves aftermaths in their victims. We suppose your wife has suffered after that, little pains, or strong ones, but she didn't tell you. Pitifully, your baby suffered one of those aftermaths. It is like having your baby under the curse. Usually, the cruciatus curse only causes extreme pain, but your baby was so small and fragile that he was killed. All the blood you saw was from your baby. Your wife had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley."

Ron was processing all the information he had just received. Just thinking about his baby being under the cruciatus curse made him shiver with fear. Then he remembered. Bellatrix, she was the one who caused all this. But she was death; his mother had killed her 7 years ago during the battle. The Malfoys were as guilty as Bellatrix was, they saw how she tortured Hermione and didn't stop her. Ron's hands formed into fits. He was mad, angry and he wanted revenge.

"Can I see her?" asked Ron. His voice was harsh because he was trying to contain all the mixed emotions he was filling.

"Sure. Follow me please." Ron did as the healer said.

They arrived to room 309 and the healer went away. Ron opened the door and saw Hermione resting in a bed. She wasn't pale anymore, but she looked sad.

"Hi" said Ron. Hermione couldn't contain her tears and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ron" she said between sobs.

"Hey, don't worry, everything is fine as long as you're okay. And you don't have to apologize, you're not guilty." Said Ron taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Yes Ron, I'm guilty. I failed you. You want children, a big family and I can't give it to you." She broke down and cried harder.

"Don't say that Hermione. Yes, I know I want a big family and lots of children, but if we can't do it it's okay. I love you and you're everything I need to be happy. I can spend the rest of my life only with you. And you're not guilty! Please stop crying." Hermione looked at Ron. He was always so sweet with her and she had just failed him.

"And what if we never have children?"

"Then I'll have you and you'll have me forever. But don't worry, that's not going to happen. We're going to have a big family and nothing will stop us." Said Ron and kissed Hermione's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Hey everyone! I'm a little sad because no one has reviewed. Am I that bad? But thanks for reading, hope you continue and enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are all property of J.K Rowling. **

* * *

_Flash Back_

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch next to the fireplace. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Did you know Ginny is pregnant?" asked Hermione. She felt Ron nodded above her head.

"Yes. Harry told me today. They're very exited. I never thought time would pass so fast. It seemed yesterday when they got married and now my little sister having a baby."

"Your little sister and best friend Ron."

They kept silent for a while, as if both were thinking about something of much importance.

"Want to know what I've been thinking lately?" asked Ron. Hermione just nodded and looked up to met his eyes. "You know I've always dreamt of having a big family, with lots of children. Seeing Ginny and Harry together having a baby just makes me want that even more. Hermione, when I married you I knew you were going to be the mother of my children. I want to have a family with you, as dad and mom did. But I want that family now. I want to have a child."

Hermione kept quiet and then asked,

"Are you sure? You mean, you and I being parents now?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Ron I don't know. We are working, we have high places at the Ministry and having a baby implies lots of work, dedication, love and many other things."

"I know what having a baby means Hermione. But we can do it, I'm sure. We're going to give to that baby all the love we have, which is too much. And you are very dedicated and I am when I want to, and sure I will want to be dedicated with my child."

"I know that Ron, I trust you. But …"

"But what Mione? If you want we can leave our baby at my parents for them to take care while we're working. We can continue with our lives."

"Ron, I don't want to sound rude but I don't want someone else taking care of my son or daughter. I want to take care of him by myself."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want children just tell me." Said Ron looking away.

"Ron, look at me. Obviously I want to have children, is what I've dreamt of all my life and I want them with you. I'm just not sure if it's the correct time."

"But think about it Mione. When is it a good time? Now!"

"Do you think we can do it?" asked Hermione. She was now considering his idea.

"Yes."

"Are we sure about it?"

"I'm sure I want it. What about you?"

"Now I am."

"So? Let's do it."

Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and met their lips. They had a soft kiss and then Hermione broke apart.

"Why do you always have to make me change my mind?"

"I do not! You decided it!"

Hermione giggled, "I know. But I was not sure and now it is all I can think about. I want it Ron, and I want it now." Then she kissed him.

That kiss was full of love and passion. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair. Ron put his hands in her back. They kissed each other for a long time. Ron lifted his arms for Hermione to take off his shirt, and then he did the same with hers. They fell to the floor together, as the couple they were, loving each other with so much intensity and lust.

* * *

_A month later_

Hermione was preparing dinner at the kitchen. She was very good at cooking because her mother had taught her since she was ten years old. She enjoyed cooking for Ron because he always ate everything and flattered her.

"Hello love" said Ron entering the kitchen and giving Hermione a short kiss on the lips.

"Hi. How was your work?"

"As usual. Harry and I went to a little mission to capture some death eaters. But they were only just three teenagers playing to be bad."

They sat at the table and enjoyed dinner while talking about their jobs. Hermione told Ron about the new book she had been reading about elves. And she just ate and ate and ate.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

"You never eat so much. Besides you told me you ate two pieces of cake today. You never eat sugar!"

"I was just hungry Ron. You also eat all the time and I don't complain." She said taking more food.

"Yes I know. But I'm not complaining you can eat whatever you want it's just that is not normal in you and I'm worried."

They kept silent and then Hermione excused herself for going to the bathroom. Ron followed her and stood at the doorway.

"Hermione this is not normal." She was vomiting.

"I know what it is Ron." She said standing up and cleaning the corners of her mouth with her sleeve. "When was the last time we did it?"

"What? Do what?" Hermione looked at him with a knowing look. "Oh I understand. It was like one month ago? I don't remember very well."

"Ron. I'm pregnant." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"What? Are you sure?" he got closer to her.

"Almost."

"I can't believe it! We're going to be parents Hermione!" he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Ron." She said looking into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that made her melt.

"I love you more Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for my two reviews :) they made me happy! Keep reviewing and reading! **

**So for making it clearer what goes first ( I mean in chronological order) is the second chapter, it's a flashback of how they discovered about the baby they lost in the first chapter. This one is the sequel to the first one, in St. Mungo's.**

**Sorry if I have some grammar mistakes I'm not that good at writing and English isn't my mother language but nevertheless I enjoy writing for you.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are all property of J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

I waited until Hermione felt asleep and I went out for telling my family all the news. When I arrived to the waiting area almost everyone was asleep too. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder and he had his on top of her head, both sleeping peacefully. My mom went to my side.

"How is Hermione Ron? What happened?" I could hear in her voice that she was very concerned.

"Hermione is fine But…" I couldn't contain the tears that were forming in my eyes but I didn't want to cry in front of my mother. "But, the baby is death." I said finally.

My mom hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm very sorry Ron. He or she was going to be a great grandchild. Don't loose faith, you'll be a father one day I'm sure about it."

I hugged her back but I didn't say anything. If I talked I would cry. The healer came to my side also.

"Sir, Mrs. Weasley is going to be okay. If everything turns up right we'll let her go to your house tomorrow morning. Your family can leave if they want to, there's nothing to worry about. You can go and have a good rest and come for her tomorrow."

"Healer Jones, I would like to stay with her, can I?"

"Sure you can Mr. Weasley. Have a good night." I nodded and turned to my mom.

"I'm going to stay, I won't leave her. Please wake Harry and Ginny up and tell them what happened. I don't want to talk with anyone else." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Bye Ron."

Then I headed back to Hermione's room. She was sleeping so peacefully. Her hair was everywhere around the pillow, I loved it. Her cheeks had a little shade of pink, which made me happy. I sat down on the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

The next day I woke up by the sound of people running in the corridors and taking patients here and there. I saw Hermione was already awake and was staring at me.

"Good morning Mione" I told her getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She didn't look at me; she was looking at her belly. I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

In that moment Healer Jones entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. How are you feeling today?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"I'm feeling good. Thanks."

"Okay, then I think you can go home if you want."

After half an hour, Hermione had dressed herself and we were ready to go home. When we were going to leave I saw Draco Malfoy entering and I couldn't contain all the thoughts that run through my mind at that moment. Thoughts of revenge and hate took my control.

"YOU BASTARD!" I said running to him and punching his face.

"What was that for Weasley!" he asked, blood was falling from his nose.

I couldn't contain and punched him again.

"Ron stop!" I heard Hermione said. I turned around and saw she was crying.

"Yeah listen to your filthy mud blood wife!" This got me to my nerves. I couldn't stand when someone called Hermione mud blood. I took Draco by his neck and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" I was going to punch him again but Hermione took my hand and stopped me.

"Don't do it Ron. Please. He's not worth it." I let him free and he ran away. "Let's go." Hermione said and we both disapparated to our house.

"Why did you want me to let him free!" I asked her as soon as we stood on our living room.

"Ron, I think he doesn't even remember what happened that day when Bellatrix tortured me."

"But he was there!"

"I know! Don't you think I remember quite well? Don't you think most of my nightmares involve that day at Malfoy Manor? Do you think I have already forgotten? You're wrong Ronald if you think that!" she was crying now. I hated when she cried it made me feel weak.

"Hermione, please don't cry." I said and cleaned her tears with my finger.

"Leave it. I don't think punching Draco is the solution." I stepped back.

"But Hermione he called you Mud blood!"

"And that's what I am!" she shout at me and showed me the scar in her arm. I hated when she did that. "You have to accept you're a blood traitor! I've had always been and always will be a mud blood Ron!"

"Please stop Hermione."

"MUD BLOOD! MUD BLOOD! MUD BLOOD!" she said singing. Moving her arms in a childlike way.

"STOP IT! DON'T CALL YOURSELF THAT WAY!" I took her arms and she went silent immediately. She broke down and cried on my chest. I felt her tears in my shirt. "Shhh shhhh, everything is going to be right. But please, don't do this again." I said stroking her hair.

"I'm… so … sorry … Ron" she said between sobs. She looked at me and I could see her red eyes. She looked so beautiful even when she cried. I kissed her lips. She was surprised at first but then moved her lips in perfect harmony.

The whole day went on. We didn't talk much. Sometimes Hermione would touch her belly and look away, pretending not to cry, but I saw her. I saw how every time she touch it tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	4. Message

Hello fellow readers.

I'm very sorry because I haven't updated. Since I entered school again I've been very busy with homework. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't forgoten this story and I will write more when I have time. Btw I also wanted to tell you that you can give me ideas and suggestions about the plot and the characters and what you want to read about.

Love you,

Anne


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Finally I'm back! I'm sorry for making you wait, but I was very busy and my imagination wasn't working properly! I didn't know what to write about, but here it is. It's a short chapter but I had to lead this story somewhere. Let me know what you think PLEASE. **

**Thanks to all of you who waited. **

**Love you. **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

The sunlight was entering through the window warming all the room. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Ron was still asleep. She tried to stand up without waking him, which was successful because Ron didn't wake up easily. Hermione tiptoed out of the room and went to the kitchen. She settled the kettle on the stove and waited.

After a couple of minutes she heard heavy steps and without looking she already knew who it was.

"Good Morning love" Ron said kissing her cheek.

"Good Morning. Do you want some tea?" she said pouring the water in their mugs.

"Thanks." he added when she put his mug in front of him on the table. "I was thinking on going to the beach today." Ron said taking a sip.

"The beach? Today! But Ron…" He cut her off.

"Why not? "

"Because there are going to be families, with children and I don't want to see them."

"Hermione, listen to me." Ron said taking her hand in his. "I know it's hard for you, and it's also hard for me to see happy families. But we are a happy family, just the two of us. We've not gone anywhere in three months! We need to get over this."

"Get over our son! Ron how am I supposed to do that?"

"It's not like to forget him, but to continue. Carry on. We'll have more children in the future." She looked down. "Come on Mione. Please, it will be good for us. Some fresh air, the sea, the sand and good food!" Hermione giggled softly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait I didn't say anything!"

"I know in the inside you want it!" Ron said running to the bathroom.

That was true; Hermione did want to go to the beach. She was just scared of breaking down in the middle of a crowd and of everyone looking at her while she cried.

After one hour they were both ready to apparate to the nearest beach.

The wind was warm and slow. Even though Hermione thought the beach was going to be crowed, it was nearly empty. Just a few couples walking and holding hands just as both of them. They walked for a couple of minutes without talking, just hearing the soft breeze and the singing of the birds.

"Come here, I want to show you something." said Ron leading her to a small cave.

"Where are we going?" said Hermione with curiosity.

"To the cave. Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course Ron! But why?"

"I have a surprise for you." He said smiling.

As soon as they both entered the cave Hermione couldn't hide her smile. There were some candles surrounding a small tablecloth that was lying on the floor. In the middle of the tablecloth was a basket with a bottle of wine, cheese, bread and some fruits.

"Ron." she said surprised. "You did this?"

"All for you."

Hermione turned around and saw Ron smiling at her. He had his hands inside his pockets. His messy hairs making him look sexier.

"Thank you." she whispered and kissed him full in the mouth.

The sat on the tablecloth and talked. Between wine and food both of them remembered the old times, when they were not married. Hermione loved to spend times like this one with Ron, not thinking of the world around them, just the two of them. They laughed together for hours, finally the sun was setting down outside.

"Hermione. I have a proposal for you." She nodded. "I want us to travel. Let's leave this place."

"Wait! What? Leave this place? You mean, the country?"

"Exactly!"

"But Ron! What about my job in the ministry? What is going to say my boss!"

"Hermione for the first time in your life don't think about what others think about you. You've worked hard, you deserve a rest." He said leaning closer to her.

"For how long?"

"Probably a month, that way we'll be here when James is born. Please Hermione. I know you're sad living here. You need to clean your mind for a while, then, when we come back, we can try having a baby." He said and kissed her cheek.

Hermione suddenly remembered their baby. She felt so guilty. She had been all day laughing and she had forgotten she was still sad because of their baby. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this." She said gasping.

"Look, Hermione. You're a strong woman, I'm sure about that. I've seen you fight against anything since we were 11 years old. You can do it. We can do it. I'm going to be there for you. Always." He kissed the top of her hand.

"Ok. I'll try, both, traveling and having a baby."

They went home, had a shower together and headed to bed. They talked until they both fell asleep, and by that time they had decided where were they going. A cruise through the Bahamas.


End file.
